But Are Loathe to Claim It As Your Own
by IFallForGoldenEyes
Summary: Or, do you know what you want, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Those words said by Tia Dalma may very well be true. I did know what I wanted... and still do. But could I ever claim...it..., persay... as my own?


_**Wow, I love this one.This is post-AWE. Now this story be pro'ly as un-canon (Out-Of-Character) as ye can get, but keep in mind tha' I do mental Sparrabeths ALOT better than straightforward ones. Pro'ly because mental Sparrabeth be canon, while straightforward..., not so much. I can't wait t' get on wit' this one tho'...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Elizabeth...or th' compass... but I do own their thoughts! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_

**_Summary: "Or, do you know what you want, but are loathe to claim it as your own?" Those words said by Tia Dalma may very well be true. I did know what I wanted... and still do. But would I ever be able to claim...it..., persay... as my own?_**

My compass had decieved me. I had thought it would lead me to the Fountain of Youth, or maybe even to the _Pearl_. But it hadn't. My dingy docked on an island. I jumped out over the side, water splashing all over me and my dreadlocks hitting my shoulders harshly. Was this island...familiar...? The thought quickly escaped my mind and I sloshed through the shallow water to the shore, pushing my dinghy as I went. My boots sunk into the wet sand with every step, and once I got to dry land I decide to empty my boots of the water and mud they had collected in them, not to mention the dirt clinging to them. I get go of the lifeboat and trugded farther up the sand. I heard distant humming and looked up after cleaning my boots thoroughly. Not too far down the beach there was a woman with long brown hair floating in the wind. Her back was turned to me and the tune she hummed registered in my mind.

_The king and his men. Stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and fight the powers. Where we will. We'll roam. Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors... High. Heave ho. Theives and beggars. Never shall we die. _I mouthed along to the tune. I slowly got up, tranfixed by her and the tune she spun, but something held me back from running to her.

_Bloody...BLOODY conscience is keepin' me from runnin' t' a beautiful girl jus' 'cause we're on an island! _I screamed at myself. But, nevertheless, I marched the other direction, stealing one swift glance back at her.

* * *

A few minutes later, all thoughts of the woman and the mystery of who she was were gone from my mind. I had quickly set up a fire in a clearing in the jungle and shrugged off my coat and kicked off my boots. I warmed my hands near it and squeezed the sleeves of my shirt to wring out the water. My feet were aching and the salt water had seeped into a sunburn on my face before it evaporated, leaving all the salt to clog up where it hurt most. I winced but bit my lip to stop myself. 

My dreadlocks were still seeping wet and slapped my face as I looked around, wondering if this island was truly unihabited, besides...her. All the thoughts rushed back. I had to find her. I could stand uncertainty no longer; I _had_ to find out.

I suddenly heard singing in the distance and I recognized the voice to be the woman's from the pitch. But she sang this time, walking through the jungle, a _very_ different song. The tune was one I recognized from Davy Jones' music box, but the woman had put words to it which elicited a feeling in my heart of sadness but hope...

_Years may fly_

_And dreams may die_

_But I'll wait here, longing_

_I shall wait 10,000 years_

_Just to see you smiling_

_Hopes go by_

_But ne'er shall I cry_

_'Cause you will return to me_

_I shall keep this chest with me_

_But your heart I'll hold forever..._

I pushed myself up from the ground and dusted off my pants, turning around slowly, transfixed once again by her. And this time ignoring my screaming conscience. But when I turned around, I was looking in the barrel of a pistol. I leaned to the side to get a glimpse of my attacker, but the barrel of it followed my face, I could barely see a few locks of sun-lightened blonde hair beyond the pistol. The hand holding the pistol faltered and I could see part of their face. It was the woman. Her expression softened and a feeling overwhelmed me that somehow I knew who she was. "I-I can't believe it..." she choked in astonishment. "You're...here."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, trying to decipher what exactly she meant and place where exactly I knew her from. The hand grasping the pistol descended revealing her whole face. Then, it hit me. I swiped out my compass and flipped it open. My head ascended slowly, ripping my eyes from the arrow of the compass which pointed directly ahead. I only uttered one word. "Elizabeth."

* * *

Wanting...

XxXWhat-X-You-X-Can-X-Never-X-HaveXxX

* * *

The cabin was quiet. The undying, grave silence was killing me as I fumbled with something to say. I opened my mouth to start polite small talk but immediately shut it, reminding myself that silence was probably what we needed. I shifted in my chair and positioned my leg where my ankle was on my knee. I laid my chin on the palm of my hand, gazing steadily at Elizabeth. What sounded like a sudden sob escaped her lips and she pressed her fingers to her forehead, closing her eyes and biting her lip. I felt so sorry, causing her pain like this, but it wasn't _my_ fault the compass had pointed here. She looked over at me while I was deep in thought, but when I realized she was and snapped out of my ponderings, she quickly looked away. I stifled a laugh. _Same old Lizzie... _

"So, what..." she sighed, "...what are you doing here?" Elizabeth looking up, her eyes pleading me to answer that I "just didn't know."

"Me...uh...compass led me 'ere." I answered quickly, suddenly feeling very awkward. I looked down and found myself nervously twittling with my braided beard. I looked up a few seconds later to see a puzzled face staring back at me and looked down again.

"You... What?" She decided not to finish her first question and inquire me with that one cliched word.

"Followed me compass." I replied nonchalantly, trying to not behave awkwardly, and indifferently examined my fingernails. I looked up again but was not met with her facial expression this time, just a shake of her head and the ghost of a smile flickering across her lips. She thought I was lying! I couldn't believe it! I had to prove her wrong. "Ye think I'm lyin', love?" I saw her face light up just the smallest bit when I referred to her as that. I continued. "Then jus' why d' ye think I pulled out me compass when I was trying t' see if it was ye? Savvy?" I asked her, shifting in my seat once more and cocking my head expectantly.

She looked over at me, smiling. "I don't know. It's hard to decipher whether when you speak it is pure falsity, a joke, or, in _very_ rare occasions, the actual truth."

There she went again, speaking sophisticatedly --was that even a word?-- to avoid answering a simple question. I straightened my head again. "True." was all I replied with. The grave silence seeped into the room once again and I was forced to bear it this time as it was her turn to say something. I quickly decided while this silence lasted I would make use of myself. I rose from my seat and walked about the kitchen, scrutinizing every utensil. Elizabeth just watched as I picked up a wooden spoon and my eyes roamed over it. I swung around, spoon still in hand, and Elizabeth had to duck to keep from being knocked with the new client of my interest. I staggered back, surprised that she was that close. She must have had taken a few steps toward me while I was examining it.

I waltzed over to a cupboard and opened it, after laying the spoon on the table, rummaging through the cupboard for anything that could catch my eye. I threw pots and pans behind me as I snooped in the cupboard. I could vaguely see Elizabeth, out of the corner of my eye, dodging to catch everything I hurled. I stifled another laugh. It was just too fun irritating her and I knew the silence wouldn't last too much longer. I continued tossing things behind me until I heard a growl of frustration.

"STOP!!!!" Elizabeth screamed. I swung around just as she deliberately dropped all the pans and plates she was holding. They crashed to the floor. I looked down and cocked my head as the sight of porcelain pieces scattered with the strewn pots and pans.

"Ye goin' t' clean tha' up?" I asked, looking back up.

She growled once again and I turned toward the table with a grin. "So 'ow are ye?" I inquired, picking up the spoon and examining it again. I turned back around and my head slowly ascended to lock my eyes with hers. She slowly stood up, her expression getting harder, and stalked towards me.

Her eyes shot daggers at me, but that only mad me grin wider. It was hilarious when she was angry or offended! "You follow your compass to my island, have the audacity to confront me, devastate my kitchen, and then build up the effrontery to ask me 'how are you?' ?!" she yelled, stomping closer.

I thought for a moment, putting my finger to my chin. "...Aye." was all I answered.

She screamed and stalked out of the kitchen to another room. I resumed my position in the chair, sporting my golden-toothed grin.

* * *

I decided after that to explore around outside, since I wouldn't stay for much longer. I checked my dinghy and observed that it was still on the sand where I had left it. I wiped my forehead in relief. I had been sure maybe the tide would drag it away. _Or maybe that's jus' want ye want t' happen..._ I thought. I shook it from my head. I certainly did not know why I'd had a thought like _that_. 

I slowly shook my head at myself, halting my walk. "Are ye goin' crazy, mate?" I asked myself.

"I'd say you are." a voice said. I swung around to see Elizabeth standing there behind me on the sand, arms crossed, a look of irritation etched on her face. "Actually, I'd say you've been a lunatic for a _very_ long time..." she added as an afterthought.

"So it seems..." I turned around indifferently and continued my walk down the beach. I could hear her start to follow me. She needed the attention! I had her right where I wanted her. "I could also say ye are; living on this island 'stead o' around civilization."

She caught up to me and swerved into my path, stopping me. "What if I just prefer to live by myself? Hmm? Did you ever think about that?" she inquired of me, cocking her head, irritated and anticipating an answer.

"That's 'xactly why ye're a lunatic. Only complet'ly crazies live by theirselves like hermits on an island." I quickly glanced up to see her reaction. Her face was red with anger and she picked up a rock, ready to hurl it at me. Then, her hand faltered and she sighed.

"You're probably right." Her shoulders sagged and she walked forward ahead of me silently, apparently finally giving in. I saw her hand slowly unclasp and the rock slipped out of her hand to the ground.

I ran to catch up with her, as she was quite a bit ahead of me now. "Ye know I didn't mean it, darling. I was jus' teasin' ye. It's jus' too fun t' make ye irritated!" She glanced up at me quickly then forward again. I just smiled at her silly antics. And she really thought I fell for her act! Might as well play along if she thought I was so stupid as to not know shw was acting... I continued. "Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry. 'S not like I can help meself..." I paused, waiting for her reply. But she just kept walking. "What d' ye want me t' do? Get down on one knee an' beg fer yer fergiv'ness?" I thought for a moment. "Tho' tha' would be a li'l' awkward fer th' both o' us..." I finally finished.

She stopped, and I thought I'd finally coaxed some sort of reply from her. "It's about to storm." she warned suddnely, turning to face me, like she hadn't heard a single word I'd just said. The grin that had been spreading across my face immediately deflated as she made her way back to the cabin.

I jsut stood there in awe as she left me there. I crossed my arms and "hmph"ed dramatically like an immature child. "Well fine then, lassie!" I called after her. "I'll jus' go back to me camp in th' jungle an' persevere th' storm..., in th' freezing cold rain..., soaked t' th' core..., almost bein' blown 'way by th' wind... I'll go now!" I emphasized the three phrases before "I'll go now" hoping that she would have sympathy on me and forgive me. I didn't expect what she said next.

I heard her yell back suddenly after. "You can't go back to your camp! There's a storm coming! You can't just be outside all by yourself fending against the storm!"

"Ah, so ye _do _fergive me, eh?" I queried, expertly arching one eyebrow. I still didn't get her point. I just wanted her to give in and forgive me... because I knew it took all her willpower to say "I forgive you" to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I knitted my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes at her, making her feel insecure to the point of forgiving me.

"Allright, I guess I do... _But_ before I actually say it, you have to forgive _me_ for something." she demanded, crossing her arms again. I tilted my head at her and narrowed my eyes even more. I should've expected somethimg like this... I barely nodded at her and tilted my head the other way, giving her my full attention. "You have to forgive me for... for... killing you..." she finished resignedly like she wanted to forget about this forever; and like the three words I was about to utter would make her forget it.

"Lizzie..." I stepped forward and looked her in the eyes seriously. "Ye already know I fergive ye 'bout that... It was necessary." I couldn't believe she thought I still didn't forgive her for that!

"But not necessary enough to ...kill... you." She looked down, tears brimming at her eyes. I grinned at what I was about to say. It would certainly cheer her up.

"I'm not s' sure th' thing ye did _before_ tha' was necessary tho'." I joked. She looked up and choked out a laugh, the tears finally pooling over in her eyes and running down her face. "Neither was burnin' th' rum I think either." I laughed myself, not being able to hold it back anymore. I stopped after a few moments, remembering something. "Ye never actually said it." I reminded her.

"What?" she asked, still laughing. She apparently thought that burning my rum was funny!

"That ye forgive me. Ye never actually said it like ye said ye would if I fergave ye."

She looked up incredulously. "You honestly think that I wouldn't forgive you for a miniscule joke after you just forgave me for _killing_ you?" she cried, astonished. A clap of thunder interrupted us. "The storm." _Uh... Duh! _"Like I said, you can't stay her all by yourself against the storm. You can..." dramatic sigh "...stay with me." She almost choked. "I-I mean..., not with me..., but...um...in my house...in different rooms... Yes. That." I had never seen her lose composure like that before so it wasn't a surprise that I stared in shock. She smiled nervously, apparently still shaken up after losing it. Another clap of thunder broke us both out of our thoughts and we hurried inside just as the rain began to downpour...


End file.
